A Fatal Joke
by Aislinn
Summary: What happens when Heero & Duo play a trick on Relena to get her off their backs?I don't know about the rating but this is my first fic, so be nice!
1. I Don't Want to Live Forever 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing and probably never will, this fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Relena sighed as she filled a crystal goblet with water and looked wistfully at the liquor cabinet. Milliardo had carefully kept it locked after he discovered that she drank when Heero was missing. He had been gone for six months now. She went to collect the mail as she heard the click of the slot signaling it's delivery.  
  
As she sorted through the mail Relena groaned, bills, bills, junkmail...and a letter? She gasped as she recognized the handwriting, it was from Heero. She put down the glass and fumbled with the envelope with trembling hands. She religiously removed the contents, retrieved her drink and red out loud.  
  
"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Heero Yuy and Ms. Elaina de Catilin."  
  
Her heart broke and as she tightened her grip on her drink and it shattered. The shards of cut glass imbedded themselves in her palm. Relena never felt a thing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-AT THE WINNER MANSION-  
  
Duo asked mid-cartwheel "do you think it will get that pest of our backs?" Heero grunted something inaudible and went to answer the ringing phone. "Hello, it's Relena, I accept your invitation to the wedding and would like to invite you and your fiancée to tea tomorrow". Her voice was a dead monotone but Heero had other things on his mind. He grinned at Duo who was listening on the other end of the line and between making faces mouthed "we hooked the fish." Relena hung up.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Back at Relena's home-  
  
Relena sighed in the mirror, no amount of makeup would hide her lusterless hair and puffy, shadowed eyes. The whole idea was hopeless. It was over, Heero not only didn't love her, he loved somebody else, there was no point anymore. She heard voices downstairs, now was the time to make a choice. "So much for pacifism" she whispered and removed an object from under her bed.  
  
********************************************************************  
So what do you think? Is it OK? Please R&R  
  
  
  



	2. I Don't Want to Live Forever 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing and probably never will, this fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
I hope that everybody is happy, I'm not killing Heero!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
While snow from the heavens streams,  
frost on my window gleams.  
  
Relena sighed winding her hair around her fingers. The test results were going to come in within the hour.  
  
Watching from the sidelines I think it is god-sent.  
He comes to see me with the smile on his face crooked and bent.  
  
She turned away from the wintry scene in front of her to see her visitor. She could tell there was something wrong.  
  
His wet eyes he blames on dust.   
But, I can see what I must.  
  
The perfect soldier looked ready to cry as she felt the question part her unwilling lips.  
  
How long I ask, I don't want to live forever.  
Will I see next Christmas?-Never.  
  
"The surgery didn't go as well as expected" he told her stonily. "The cancer is wrapped around the spine." "Oh Heero" she whispered as he lost control and wept into her arms as she absently smoothed his hair.  
  
It doesn't hurt so much, the pain was dulled with the time  
My thoughts aren't worth a penny but, a dime.  
I'm content in peace,  
I live each day the best I can, not wasting time thinking about life cease.  
I don't wish to live for hundreds of years,  
These few are worth much more, full of happiness and almost free of tears.   
  
Heero looked at his frail woman not seeing the pale skin or dull hair but the girl he met on the beach. The girl with whom he had danced and the princess that he loved. Though her smile trembled she was still the same strong person locked in a delicate shell of a body. The nurse came to the door "the doctor needs to see her." Heero kissed Relena on the forehead and clasped her hand. She opened her eyes and murmured "I love you with all my heart, please take care of yourself." Relena fell back on the pillow as her eyes filled with an ethereal light and slipped closed. The perfect soldier admitted "I love you too" as a tear rolled down his cheek. The corners of Relena's lips turned up almost unnoticeably as Heero checked for a pulse that wasn't there. He smoothed her hair aside before gently tugging the cotton sheet over her face. "Watch out for yourself" thought Relena to the retreating back as she drifted into the light.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
This is for those that told me not to kill Heero. I hope you're happy!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
